Project Summary This new Phase I Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) proposal will develop a new interdisciplinary research Center within the University of Nevada, Reno (UNR), and the UNR School of Medicine (UNR Med) that is focused on fundamental molecular and cellular signal transduction mechanisms in the cardiovascular system. Core A, the Administrative and Faculty Development Core, is described here. Core A will provide management in administrative, fiscal, and scientific aspects of the COBRE. Core A will be directed by Dr. Scott Earley, Professor of Pharmacology at UNR Med, the Principle Investigator and COBRE Director. Dr. Earley is an accomplished investigator with an established track record of NIH R01 funding, publication in high- quality journals, and committed to mentoring young scientists. The following goals have been established for Core A during Phase I: 1) Provide scientific leadership and develop an administrative structure for the Center; 2) Execute an aggressive Faculty Development Plan to provide personalized, one-on-one mentoring for the COBRE?s Project Leaders. The Faculty Development Plan is designed to transition the Project Leaders from early career investigator status to fully independent research scientists funded by their own Research Project Grants (RPGs), such as an NIH R01 or equivalent; 3) Establish and monitor milestones for evaluating the progress of Project Leaders toward scientific independence. 4) Select and recruit new Project Leaders to replace those who graduate; 5) Promote collaborations among graduated Project Leaders and established investigators within the Center to develop collaborative RPGs and new Program Project Grants that will enhance the long- term sustainability of the Center; 6) Implement a formative and summative evaluation strategy for the COBRE, the Project Leaders, and the Research Cores with specific milestones. Successful completion of these goal will establish the Nevada COBRE in Molecular and Cellular Signal Transduction in the Cardiovascular System as an internationally recognized, sustainable multidisciplinary research Center investigating the regulation of cardiovascular function during health and disease.